EHEC
thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|250px| [[E. coli ------ EHEC O157 :H7 ------- Verotoxin-producing Escherichia coli getting to the bottom of the burger bug Escherichia coli Escherichia enterohemorrhagic enterohaemorrhagic enterohæmorrhagic ------- enterohemorrhagic E. coli or enterohemorrhagic Escherichia coli or enterohaemorrhagic E. coli or enterohaemorrhagic Escherichia coli or enterohæmorrhagic E. coli or enterohæmorrhagic Escherichia coli. or or or or or ]] | ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = | eMedicineTopic = | MeshID = }} Verotoxin-producing ''Escherichia coli'' comprise strains of the bacterium Escherichia coli that, when infecting humans, have been linked with the severe complication hemolytic-uremic syndrome (HUS). They are known by a number of other names, including enterohemorrhagic ''E. coli'' (EHEC), Shiga-like toxin-producing ''E. coli'' (STEC or SLTEC), hemolytic uremic syndrome–associated enterohemorrhagic ''E. coli'' (HUSEC) and verocytotoxin-''' or '''verotoxin-producing ''E. coli'' (VTEC). All these E. coli strains produce Shiga-like toxin (also known as verotoxin), a major cause of foodborne illness. These are distinguished from other pathotypes of intestinal pathogenic E. coli including enterotoxigenic E. coli (ETEC), enteropathogenic E. coli (EPEC), enteroinvasive E. coli (EIEC), enteroaggregative E. coli (EAEC), and diffusely adherent E. coli (DAEC). Two sentences were taken from this source verbatim. The best known of these strains is O157:H7, but there are non-O157 strains which cause an estimated 36,000 illnesses, 1,000 hospitalizations and 30 deaths in the United States yearly. Food safety specialists recognize "Big Six" strains; O26, O45, O103, O111, O121, and O145. A 2011 outbreak in Germany is caused by another STEC, O104:H4. This strain has both enteroaggregative and enterohemorrhagic properties. Both the O145 and O104 strains can cause hemolytic-uremic syndrome, the former strain shown to account for 2% to 51% of known HUS cases; it has been estimated that 56% of such cases are caused by O145 and 14% by other EHEC strains. EHEC that induces bloody diarrhea leads to HUS in 10% of cases. The clinical manifestations of post-diarrheal HUS include acute renal failure, microangiopathic hemolytic anemia, and thrombocytopenia. The verocytotoxin (shiga-like toxin) can directly damage renal and endothelial cells. Thrombocytopenia occurs as platelets are consumed by clotting. Hemolytic anemia results from intravascular fibrin deposition, increased fragility of red blood cells, and fragmentation. Antibiotics are of questionable value and have not shown to be of clear clinical benefit. Attempts to block toxin production with antibacterials which target the ribosomal protein synthesis are conceptually attractive. Plasma exchange offers a controversial but possibly helpful treatment. The use of antimotility agents (medication that suppresses diarrhea by slowing bowel transit) in children under 10 years of age or in elderly patients should be avoided as it increases the risk of HUS with EHEC infections. References Category:Escherichia coli Category:Foodborne illnesses als:EHEC bg:Escherichia coli, произвеждащи веротоксин da:Verotoksin-producerende Escherichia coli de:Enterohämorrhagische Escherichia coli et:EHEC es:Escherichia coli enterohemorrágica eo:Intestohemoragiaj bakterioj Escherichia coli fr:Shiga Toxine Escherichia Coli la:Escherichia coli enterohaemorrhagica lb:Enterohämorrhagesch Escherichia coli nds:EHEC pl:Enterokrwotoczny szczep E. coli ro:E. coli entero-hemoragică sl:Enterohemoragična Escherichia coli thumb|300px|right =Verotoksin üreten Escherichia coli= Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi (Sayfasından yönlendirildi EHEC ) Verotoksin üreten ''Escherichia coli'' bakteri suşları oluşturan Escherichia coli insanların enfekte olduğunda, ciddi bir komplikasyon ile bağlantılı olmuştur, hemolitik-üremik sendrom (HUS).Onlar da dahil olmak üzere diğer isimler bir dizi tarafından bilinmektedir Enterohemorajik ''E.coli'' (EHEC), Shiga-benzeri toksin üreten ''E.coli(STEC veya SLTEC), '''hemolitik üremik sendrom ile ilişkili Enterohemorajik ''E.coli' (HUSEC) ve'verositotoksin-''' veya verotoksin üreten ''E.coli'' ( VTEC ). [ 1 ] Tüm bu E.coli suşları üretmek Shiga-benzeri toksin (ayrıca verotoksin olarak da bilinir), önemli bir nedeni gıda kaynaklı hastalık .Bu bağırsak patojenik diğer pathotypes ayırt edilirler E.coli enterotoksijeniktir dahil E.coli (ETEC), enteropatojenik E.coli (EPEC), enteroinvaziv''E.coli'' (EIEC), enteroagregatif E.coli (AAET) ve difüz aderans E.coli (DAEC). [ 2 ] Bu suşların bilinen en iyisi O157: H7 , ancak her yıl yaklaşık 36.000 hastalıklar, 1.000 hastaneye yatış ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde 30 ölüm nedeni olmayan O157 suşları vardır. [ 3 ] Gıda güvenliği uzmanları "Büyük Altı" suşları tanımak; Ø26 , Ø45, O103, O111, O121 ve O145. [ 3 ] A Almanya 2011 salgın başka STEC, kaynaklanır O104: H4 .Bu gerginlik enteroagregatif ve Enterohemorajik özelliklerini bir arada bulunmaktadır.O145 ve O104 suşları iki-hemolitik üremik sendrom, bilinen HUS olguların% 51 ile% 2 hesaba gösterilen eski gerginlik neden olabilir, bu tür vakaların% 56 O145 neden olduğu tahmin ve diğer EHEC tarafından% 14 olmuştur suşları. Kanlı ishal neden EHEC olguların% 10'unda HUS yol açar.Sonrası ishal HUS klinik belirtileri de akut böbrek yetmezliği , mikroanjiopatik hemolitik anemi vetrombositopeni .Verositotoksin (toksin shiga-gibi) direkt olarak böbrek ve endotel hücreleri zarar verebilir.Trombositler pıhtılaşma tarafından tüketilen olarak Trombositopeni oluşur.Intravasküler gelen Hemolitik anemi sonuçlarıfibrin birikimi, kırmızı kan hücrelerinin artan kırılganlık ve parçalanma. [ 2 ] Antibiyotikler şüpheli değeri ve net klinik yarar olduğu gösterilmiştir değil.Ribozomal protein sentezi hedef antibakteriyeller ile toksin üretimi engellemek için girişimleri kavramsal çekicidir. Plazma değişimi tartışmalı ama muhtemelen yardımcı tedavi sunar.Kullanımıantimotility ajanlar bu EHEC enfeksiyonları ile HUS riskini artırır olarak yaş veya yaşlı hastalarda 10 yaşından küçük çocuklarda (yavaşlama bağırsak transit tarafından ishal bastıran ilaçlar) uzak durulmalıdır. [ 2 ] [ değiştir ]Referanslar #'^' Karch H, Tarr P, Bielaszewska M (2005)."Enterohemorajik Escherichia coli insan tıpta ".. Int J Med Microbiol '295' (6-7): 405-18. DOI :10.1016/j.ijmm.2005.06.009 . PMID 16238016 . #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EHEC#cite_ref-Bae_1-0 a ''][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EHEC#cite_ref-Bae_1-1 ''b ''][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EHEC#cite_ref-Bae_1-2 ''c] Woo Kyun Bae, Youn Kyoung Lee, Min Seok Cho, Seong Kwon Ma, Soo Wan Kim, Nam Ho Kim, ve Ki Chul Choi (2006-06-30)."Escherichia coli O104 neden Hemolitik Üremik Sendrom Olgusu: H4". Yonsei Med J '47' (3):. 437-439 PMC 2.688.167 . İki cümleler kelimesi kelimesine bu kaynaktan alınmıştır. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EHEC#cite_ref-fsn_2-0 a ''][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EHEC#cite_ref-fsn_2-1 ''b] Zach Mallove (26 Nisan 2010). "Avukat Non-O157, E. coli üzerinde FSIS Muharebeleri" . Gıda Güvenliği Haberler ''.Haziran 2011 2 alındı. |} |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Anaplasmataceae | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 610px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ehrlichiosis : ''Anaplasma phagocytophilum ( İnsan granülositik anaplazmoz , Anaplasmosis ) ·''Ehrlichia chaffeensis( İnsan monositik Ehrlichiosis ) ·Ehrlichia ewingii'' ( Ehrlichiosis ewingii enfeksiyon ) |} |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rhizobiales | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 730px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|β | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 824px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|γ | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 824px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Pasteurellales | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Haemophilus : ''H.influenzae ( Haemophilus menenjit , Brezilya purpurik ateş ) ·''H.ducreyi'' ( şankr ) H.parainfluenzae ( HACEK )Pasteurella multocida ( Pasteurellosis ) ·''Actinobacillus'' ( Actinobacillosis )Aggregatibacter actinomycetemcomitans ( HACEK ) |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Legionellales | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Legionella pneumophila / Legionella longbeachae'' ( Lejyonelloz ) ·''Coxiella burnetii'' ( Q humması ) |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Thiotrichales | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Francisella tularensis'' ( Tularemi ) |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Vibrionales | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Vibrio cholerae'' ( Kolera ) ·''Vibrio vulnificus'' ·''Vibrio parahaemolyticus'' ·''Vibrio alginolyticus'' ·''Plesiomonas shigelloides'' |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Pseudomonadales | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Pseudomonas aeruginosa'' ( Pseudomonas enfeksiyonu ) ·''Moraxella catarrhalis'' ·''Acinetobacter baumannii'' |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Xanthomonadales | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Stenotrophomonas maltophilia'' |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cardiobacteriales | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Cardiobacterium hominis'' ( HACEK ) |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 0em; padding-right: 0em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Aeromonadales | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 698px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Aeromonas hydrophila / Aeromonas veronii'' ( Aeromonas enfeksiyonu ) |} |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 224, 230); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|ε | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 824px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-abovebelow" colspan="2" style="text-align: center; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |} |} |} Kategoriler ( + + ) : Escherichia coli (-) (±) | Gıda kaynaklı hastalıklar (-) (±) | (+) Kategori:E. coli Kategori:EHEC Kategori:Verotoxin-producing Escherichia coli Kategori:getting to the bottom of the burger bug Kategori:Escherichia coli Kategori:Escherichia Kategori:enterohemorrhagic Kategori:enterohaemorrhagic Kategori:enterohæmorrhagic